


When our lives collide

by shamelesssmut



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Mick are smarter than Len thinks, Earth-2, Earth-2 Barry, Earth-2 Mick, Fun, Gen, Leonard goes to Earth-2 on a mission, M/M, he doesn't expect to find what he finds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard sat down in his office and looked around. He was currently in the mayor's chair. Well his chair actually. He was the mayor of Central City on Earth-2. He still had some hard time wrapping his head around the whole Earth-2 thing. But then again nothing was supposed to surprise him anymore. After all he and the team were chasing some villain through time and space. That didn't stop him from laughing loudly when Rip told the team that they should go to Earth-2 and look for a way to defeat Savage. At least he laughed at that part. Mick laughed when they were told that Leonard is the mayor there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard sat down in his office and looked around. He was currently in the mayor's chair. Well his chair actually. He was the mayor of Central City on Earth-2. He still had some hard time wrapping his head around the whole Earth-2 thing. But then again nothing was supposed to surprise him anymore. After all he and the team were chasing some villain through time and space. That didn't stop him from laughing loudly when Rip told the team that they should go to Earth-2 and look for a way to defeat Savage. At least he laughed at that part. Mick laughed when they were told that Leonard is the major there.

Since they didn't know what the others were doing on that Earth because Gideon couldn't give them that much information it was decided that indeed Leonard is the guy for the job. When they got on Earth-2 they quickly found the mayor and took him on the board of the ship. Leonard felt so strange looking at someone that looked exactly like him. However, he didn't have much time to think about it since he changed clothes with the other Snart and went to the mayor office. Luckily the building and the office were on the same place as on his Earth. They didn't have much time and Leonard was supposed to be really careful with the job.

He looked up when his assistant showed at the door. "Major Snart?"

Leonard smirked a bit, he liked how that sounds. "Yes?"

"Your husband is here to see you." his assistant said and stepped aside.

Leonard was glad that he was a thief his whole life and had learnt a thing or two about hiding his emotions and acting cool. So he only gave a small smile and nodded, while on the inside he was screaming. He had a husband? He wasn't even the husband material. He was hardly a boyfriend material. Talking about feelings made him feel uncomfortable. How did he get married on this Earth? And then the most important question - who was his husband? 

He didn't have to wait too much as a second later Barry appeared, a big smile on his face. "Hey, babe." he hummed and closed the door behind himself.

"Hey." Leonard said and let his eyes run over Barry quickly. He was very different than the Barry Allen he knew. This Barry was wearing clothes that on his Earth people wore in the 70's probably and he was wearing glasses. Something Len wasn't supposed to find so sexy. He was here on a mission to find a way to defeat Savage not think about how good Scarlet looked.

"You okay?" Barry smiled as he walked toward him.

Leonard nodded. "Sure. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Barry tilted his head to the side. "Don't tell me that you forgot. You promised me lunch." he said as he walked to Len and straddled him.

Leonard put his hands on Barry's hips and looked up at him. "Well I...I actually have a lot of work." he said and bit his lip.

"Yeah, you look tense." Barry said and leaned closer to him. "We should do something about that." he whispered against his lips.

Leonard looked up at him and wondered how wrong exactly it'd be to have some fun with this Barry. After all he was secretly crushing after Barry for a while. Okay, maybe not so secretly since Mick knew. He didn't have time to really overthink everything because Barry leaned and kissed him slowly.

Leonard wrapped his arms around Barry and pulled him closer. Barry's lips were softer than he thought. The kiss was slow but yet so passionate. Len's brain was telling him to stop, to pull away and focus on his mission. But after all he wasn't supposed to blow his cover, right? Pushing away his husband may lead to that. So he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just protecting who he really was. After all he was Leonard Snart too. Just from another world.

Someone knocked on the door and Leonard quickly pulled away from Barry. Before he could do anything more the door opened and Mick walked in. "Ah, having fun, huh?" he smirked at them.

Leonard coudln't help but blush a little and then gasp when Barry chuckled and leaned to lick and suck on his neck. "Barry, Mick is...." he didn't finish as his eyes stopped on Mick. The man had this strange predatory look on his eyes. The one Mick only got when he wanted to get him in bed. Len knew that look very well.

"You could have waited, Bar." Mick said as he walked to the chair and stopped behind Barry. He put his hands on Barry's shoulders and massaged them gently. "I was just looking for a place to park." he said.

"Please, like you're parking one of the fire trucks." Barry murmured from where he was sucking on Len's neck.

"I'm not working today, darling." Mick hummed and smirked at Len. "And neither should you, mayor." he said. 

"I don't think that a major can do whatever he wants." Leonard said quietly and groaned when Barry nipped on his pulse point, his hands running down Len's chest. From what he got Mick was apparently a firefighter. At least he knew this Mick and his one shared the same passion for fire. Again he was pulled off his thoughts when Barry opened his shirt and leaned to suck on a nipple. Leonard couldn't help the loud moan that left his mouth. 

"He's in such a good mood today, don't you think, Lenny?" Mick smirked and ran a hand down Barry's chest.

Leonard nodded a bit but he focused his eyes on Mick's hand. A wedding ring. Mick was married. He really hoped that he was married to them and they weren't cheating on his poor wife or something. So he quickly looked down at Barry's hands on his chest and noticed the exact same ring. So they were all married to each other. He didn't think a three way marriages were a thing on his Earth. Looks like they were a thing here. 

Barry nipped on Leonard's chest. "Len, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Leonard nodded as he looked down at him. "Just tired." he said. "And like I told you already I've a lot of work."

Barry nodded and leaned to kiss him softly. "Got it." he said and reached for Len's hands. "I'll wait for tonight then." he chuckled and took Len's hands in his.

Mick leaned against the desk and tilted his head to the side, frowning deeply as he looked at their joined hands. "Len, where's your ring?" he asked.

Leonard looked down at his hands and cursed in his mind. He and the team were in a hurry when he was dressing like the other Len that apparently no one had noticed a ring. His wedding ring. What was he supposed to do now? 

"I...I took it off. Went to a jewelry shop and gave it to be cleaned." He said, hoping that the lie would be good enough.

He didn't expect Barry to lean and kiss him again more passionate than before. When Barry finally pulled away Len was panting a bit.

He licked his lips and looked at Barry, raising an eyebrow at the frown Barry had on his face. Seconds later Barry was off the chair and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Barry?" Mick asked softly as he put a hand on his arm.

"That's not Len, Mick." Barry said.

Leonard blinked. How could he know that from just one kiss? He coudln't possibly kiss that different.

"What are you talking about, Barry?" Mick blinked confused. 

Barry looked at Mick. "Come on, Mick. When did Len ever turn down sex?" he asked.

Mick frowned a bit. "Never. But that doesn't mean he's suddenly not Lenny, darling." he said softly.

"Exactly. I'm just tired." Leonard said, eyes fixed on Barry.

Barry shook his head. "You don't kiss me the way he does." he said.

Mick looked confused. "Barry, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Lenny kisses me with hunger. He kisses me carefully, like he never kissed me before." Barry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's ridiculous." Leonard said. How did he manage to screw everything up with just a kiss? So Barry Allen on this Earth wasn't so much different than his. Both were way too smart.

Mick leaned and kissed Leonard. He pulled away and put his fingers on his lips.

"What's with all the kissing?" Leonard rolled his eyes a bit. He was sure that if this Leonard Snart was anything like him he'd be annoyed when he specifically said that he's tired but they keep kissing him and questioning who he was.

However, Mick and Barry were smarter than that. A second later Leonard felt Mick's hand wrap around his throat, he wasn't really chocking him but it was still very unpleasant. "Who are you?" he growled lowly.

"Leonard Snart." Leonard said calmly. That wasn't exactly a lie. He was Leonard Snart. Just from another Earth.

"Liar." Mick growled and tightened his grip on Len's neck.

"Mick." Barry said as he put a hand on Mick's shoulder. "I think that he's telling the truth." he whispered.

"What are you talking about, Bar? He's not Lenny." Mick said as he looked at Barry.

"No, he's not Lenny but that doesn't mean he's not Leonard Snart." he said.

Mick frowned at him. "What?" he asked confused.

"I think that he's Leonard Snart from another Earth." Barry said quietly.

"Bingo." Leonard said. There was no point in lying now. They already knew that he wasn't their Leonard. He may as well tell the truth before Mick strangle him. Fighting Mick right now wasn't the best thing he could do. Rip was going to kill him for blowing his cover but it's not like he told them. They found out on their own. Maybe they could even help him.

Mick slowly let go of Len's neck and looked at Barry with eyes wider than normal. "Are you out of your mind? Leonard Snart from another world?" he asked.

Barry shook his head. "I'm not out of my mind. Just give him a chance to explain."

Mick looked at Len then at Barry and then back at Len. "Fine. You have five minutes to explain. But if I don't like it I'm going to kill you." he said.

"Mick, you don't have to threaten him." Barry said and looked at Len. "Sorry."

"I don't have to but I'm still doing it. And you shush, Barry. If his story is not convincible we're going to the hospital to check on you and see if maybe you hit your head on something." he said.

Barry rolled his eyes a bit. "I didn't hit my head."

Mick didn't say anything but he still looked really skeptic. Just like his Mick. He never believed people that easily. Considering how strange it sounded that he was from another Earth he understood why Mick had hard time wrapping his head around that idea. Leonard himself was still finding it hard to believe and he was here, he was seeing the difference between his Earth and this one. 

Leonard leaned more comfortably in his chair and looked at the Barry and Mick as he took a deep breath and started explaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry that the chapters aren't longer but if I've to write more it'll take me more time to update. So I thought that it's better to update the story more often even if the chapters aren't that long. I hope that you enjoy it!

Mick blinked as he looked at Leonard and then at Barry. "That's crazy." he said.

"I know that it must sounds crazy but it's not." Leonard sighed as he leaned forward in his chair and put his arms on the desk.

"I thought the same thing when I met the other Barry." Barry said as he looked at Leonard. "Your Barry." he added.

"He's not my Barry. He's Barry from my Earth." Leonard pointed out. "But yeah. I heard something about him visiting this Earth." he said.

"Wait. He's not...Oh." Barry bit his lip as he glanced at Leonard's hands. "That's why you're not wearing a ring, huh? You're not..We're not...a thing." he said. "Sorry." 

Mick blinked a bit and then leaned in the chair he was sitting in, across from Len and pulled his feet on the desk. "Well obviously your Earth sucks if you're not married to us." he said.

Leonard chuckled quietly. "I guess that it does then." he shrugged.

"So we're not even in some kind of relationship or something like that?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow. "How's that possible?" he looked at Mick.

"Don't look at me, darling. I'm the guy from that Earth." he smirked.

"We're really different on my Earth." Leonard said as he looked at Barry.

"We're different here too. I'm a nerd, you're the mayor and Mick is a firefighter but we're still a pretty great couple." Barry huffed a bit as he sat on the arm rest on Mick's chair.

"Yeah but like I already said Mick and I...we're kind of the bad guys. And you...Well Barry from my Earth is a very good guy." Leonard explained.

"Barry from my Earth...That will always sound so strange." Mick murmured and looked at Leonard. "As a kid I always wanted to be a bad guy so...I guess on some Earth my wish came true." he shrugged.

Leonard smiled a bit and nodded.

Barry nodded a bit, not listening to them but thinking about his meeting with Barry Allen from the other Earth. He still couldn't believe that on some other Earth he was a hero.

"What was he called on your Earth?" he frowned suddenly, looking at Leonard.

"Who? Barry?" Len raised an eyebrow. "The Flash." he said when Barry nodded.

"Ah, yeah. I still can't believe that I've super speed on your Earth." he said and leaned against Mick a bit.

Mick looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have hard time getting used to the whole other Earth thing but you've a hard time wrapping your head around the idea of you having super powers?" he asked.

Barry nodded, shrugging a bit. "I always thought about the possibility of the multi-verse." he told him.

Mick chuckled quietly. "And here I thought you were a real scientist." he said.

"No teasing." Barry grumbled and slapped Mick's chest gently.

Mick laughed and leaned to kiss his cheek as he pulled him down to sit in his lap.

Leonard watched them with a small smile. He really wished things to be like that on his Earth. But his Barry Allen was a superhero. He couldn't deal with two criminals. As for Mick. They were...a thing or something like that. They occasionally had sex. Okay, they had sex a lot. But they never put label on the thing they have. Mick wasn't much into relationships. Leonard didn't think he was into it until he saw this Mick and Barry. He could see a life with his Barry and Mick. But only because on this Earth things had worked out for the three of them didn't mean the same will happen on his Earth. Things were a lot different. There were a lot of similarities between this people and the one he knew from his Earth but there were a lot of difference as well.

Barry wrapped an arm around Mick's neck and looked up at Leonard. "So you want to tell me that on your Earth I think I'm too good for you and Mick?" he asked. "Because I've seen this other Barry and he didn't look so dumb." he said.

Leonard smiled at him. "You...Well Barry...That's complicated." he sighed and shook his head a bit. "He doesn't think that he's too good. At least I don't think so. It's not like we ever sat down to talk about it." he said.

"Maybe that's why you're not together. Looks like people likes to make their lives so much more complicated on your Earth." Mick said as he rubbed Barry's back gently.

Leonard nodded a bit. "I guess we do that." he shrugged and leaned against his chair again. "Like I said things are really different on my Earth. A superhero can't really date two criminals." he shrugged.

"Bullshit." Barry snorted. "People can date whoever they want. You know I really should have talked with this other Barry and explained to him how much he's missing out." he said.

"Weren't you knocked out?" Mick smirked at him.

Barry slapped at his chest again. "Hey. Play nice." he said.

"Sorry, darling." Mick smirked wider and leaned to kiss him softly. "So do you think that we're alike? I mean me and...Mick from your Earth and Barry and...Barry from your Earth. I haven't said Earth so many times in my whole life." he grumbled.

"Well some things are the same. Like you and..let's just call them my Mick and Barry. The whole Mick and Barry from my Earth gets on my nervous now." Leonard said and looked at Mick. "So you and my Mick share the same passion for fire, I guess. Only you put it out and help people. My Mick loves setting things on fire and watching them burn." he shrugged.

"Mick loves watching things burn as well. Why do you think that he choose to be a firefighter?" Barry chuckled.

"But your Mick stops the fire. My Mick wants things to burn to the ground." Leonard pointed out.

"Oh, I don't mind things burning to the ground. As long as people are not in danger." Mick shrugged. "And Barry?"

"Apart from the super powers I don't think they're much different." Leonard shrugged. "They're both nerds." he said and smiled at the look on Barry's face. "In a good way, Barry." he added.

Barry nodded and smiled. "Well if you're anything like our Lenny I know that you love a little nerdness in your life." he grinned.

Leonard chuckled quietly. "I certainly don't mind it." he said.

Mick looked at his lunch and then at the Leonard. "Your story definitely took a lot more than five minutes." he said.

Leonard shrugged as he looked back at him. "You told me that if you don't believe me you're going to kill me so I decided to explain it well." he said.

Mick nodded, smiling a bit. "I doubt that you're afraid of me." he said.

"I'm not. But you needed to know everything to help me." Len said.

Barry looked at Mick's watch as well. "Oh, it's really late. We should go actually. Your work day is over, mayor Snart." he smiled at Leonard.

"Time to go home." Mick hummed as he looked at Barry.

Barry nodded and got up, smiling when Mick got up as well. He looked at Leonard when he noticed that the other was still sitting down. "Come on. You can't stay here all night." he said. "Let's go home." 

"My home is on my Earth." Leonard said as he looked at Barry and then at Mick.

"But you're on this Earth right now and you can't stay here all night." Mick said.

"I've a mission. I've to find a way to defeat Savage." Leonard sighed.

Barry nodded. "Yes. Yes. We already heard that. But it's getting late so there's nothing you can do right now. Come home with us, we'll have some dinner, talk more about our Earths and then tomorrow we'll do what we can to help you." he smiled at him.

Leonard bit his lip as he glanced at Mick then back at Barry. "You sure that it's okay?" he asked.

Mick nodded a bit. "You may not be our Lenny but you're still Leonard Snart." he said.

Barry nodded and smiled. "Come on. Let's go home." he groaned.

Leonard smiled a bit and got up. He could easily get used to that. Only with his Barry and Mick. Otherwise it wasn't really the real deal, was it? They had their own Leonard Snart. The guy they actually loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard blinked as he stood up in front of the house Mick, Barry and well Leonard from Earth -2 lived. It was big and fancy and he couldn't believe they really lived in it.

Barry looked at him and chuckled quietly. "You like it?" he asked.

Leonard looked at him and nodded. "It's so big." he said.

"Ha. That's what Barry said the first time Len took his pants off." Mick smirked as he stood next to Barry.

"Mick!" Barry gasped as he looked at him before he looked at Leonard. "Excuse him." he said, smiling softly.

"What? I'm just saying." Mick shrugged and walked toward the house. "Come on." he called back at the others as he looked at them over his shoulder.

Barry nodded and grabbed Len's wrist, pulling him toward the house. "My Len really loves it. He picked it up. It was a surprise for our first anniversary." he told Len on the way to the door. "It's too big for us but it's nice. That way we have a lot of space and our friends can stay when they come visit us."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Do you have a lot of friends that doesn't live in town or they're just too lazy to go to their own places?" he asked.

Barry chuckled. "Laziness, I guess." he shrugged as they walked in.

Leonard looked around and hummed. "I can see that your Leonard and I have the same taste. I like it. It's a nice house." he said.

Barry nodded as they walked to the couch in the living room and sat down. "The house is not that big when you think about it. I mean Len is the mayor. Some of them life in houses that looks like castles." he said.

Leonard nodded. "I'm sure. Just...On my Earth neither of us has such a big house." he said as he got more comfortable on the couch. Yes, Barry had a point. The house wasn't that big considering what rich people lived in. But it was still a house with a pretty decent size. He guessed at least three guest rooms, probably every guest room had its own bathroom. Maybe a cabinet or two, a big bedroom. After all there were three of them staying there. They could probably use some space. He shook his head a bit as Mick asked him something.

"Huh?" he asked and looked at the man when he got up.

"I asked if you'd like something special for dinner." Mick said as he looked at him.

Leonard shook his head. "No, no. Whatever you guys are having is okay with me." he said.

Mick nodded and left the room.

"Tonight is Mick's turn to cook but he doesn't want to tell me what he's making. He does that almost every time. Wanting it to be a surprise." Barry said as he turned on the couch a bit to face Len.

Leonard looked at him and smiled a bit. "That's sweet." he said.

A minute later Mick came back with a bottle of wine and glasses. "Let's have a glass of wine first. Then I'll make dinner and we can eat." he said.

"So you take turns with the cooking?" Leonard asked as he took the glass of wine.

Mick nodded. "Yeah, most of the times we do. Of course, if one of us had a long day or something someone else can cook but mostly we like it that way. That way we all do something for the household." he shrugged.

Barry nodded and took his own glass of wine. "Plus we all don't mind cooking. And it wouldn't be really fair to ask only one of us to cook, after all. We're all busy. Even if we're not all the major of the town." he chuckled.

Leonard smiled and nodded. "I still can't believe I'm the mayor here." he shook his head a bit.

"We like teasing Len about it." Mick said as he took a sip of his wine and sat down on the couch next to Len, leaving him in between the two men.

Barry nodded and looked at Leonard. "You said that our Len is with your team and that he's okay but still....When is he going to come back?" he asked.

Leonard took a sip of his wine and looked at Barry as he licked his lips. "Since you both know who I am already he can come back whenever he wants, I guess. He just has to stay in until I finish the mission. Other people can't know that I'm not your Leonard Snart. I wasn't supposed to tell you as well." he said.

"But we're smarter than you thought." Mick smirked and nodded.

Leonard looked at him. "Oh, I already knew that you're both smart." he said and leaned against the couch. "However, maybe it'd be better if he stays on the ship for a while. He can help my team there while I do the work here. We'd be risking our lives if he comes here and someone finds out there are two of us." he said.

Barry frowned a bit at that, not liking the idea of his Leonard staying away from them. "How long are we talking about?" he asked.

Leonard shrugged a bit. "Definitely not more than a week. We don't have time. That's why we came here, hoping to find a weapon that can kill Savage. But if we don't find anything for a couple of days, we'd be on our way." he explained.

Barry nodded a bit. "And you promise that Len is going to be fine?" he asked.

Leonard looked at him. "The team wouldn't hurt him. We're here for a weapon against Savage, like I just said. We're not here to go after another Leonard Snart." he said.

Mick put his glass on the coffee table and cleared his throat a bit. "Can we see him?" he asked, eyes focused on Len.

Leonard shrugged. "I've to talk to the team to answer to that question. If it's not dangerous and we're sure that no one will find out there'd be no problem." he said and sighed when he saw Mick frown. "Look, I know that it must suck. Your Leonard is taken away and I'm the guy from the other Earth that you don't even know but I'm already asking for help and all. But Savage is a dangerous man. If he finds out that I'm from another Earth he'll go after me and my team but it's likely for him to go after all of you too."

Barry nodded. "We understand. From what you told us the guy sounds like a total psycho. We just want to make sure that our Len is okay." he said.

Leonard nodded. "I'll see what I can do about that. After dinner, okay?" he smiled softly.

Barry nodded as Mick got up. "I'll go start preparing it." he said and went to the kitchen.

Leonard got up and walked to the fireplace, noticing some photos of them put in frames above it. On one of the pictures they were the three of them, dressed in suits, grinning. He looked back at Barry, raising an eyebrow.

"It's from our wedding." Barry chuckled as he got up and went to join Leonard by the fireplace.

"You look happy. All of you." Leonard said softly as he looked at the other pictures. There was another one of the three of them, then a picture of Leonard and Mick, Barry and Mick, Leonard and Lisa. The whole fireplace had photos all over it.

"Lisa is blonde?" Leonard blinked when he looked at the picture of her and Leonard.

Barry nodded and smiled at the expression on Leonard's face. "Just something she was trying. In the end she decided she likes her natural color better." he said. "I take it she hasn't tried that on your Earth." he smiled.

Leonard shook his head. "No and if she ever decides to try it, I'll tell her that it's definitely not the color for her." he said.

Barry chuckled. "You told her the same thing here. The next day she came to visit us and she was blonde." he said.

Leonard smiled a bit as he looked at Barry. "Yeah, sounds like my Lisa. never listening to her older brother." he shook his head.

Barry bit his lip for a moment, looking at Leonard. "So on your Earth there's really nothing going on between us?" he asked.

Leonard looked at him and shook his head. "No, nothing." he said.

Barry nodded. "But you like me, don't you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Well not me. Your Barry." he said.

Leonard glanced at him before he focused back on the pictures. "Why'd you say that?" he asked.

"Because of the way you kissed me earlier. Lenny kisses me with the same want. He's just more passionate and demanding when he does it. You, on the other hand, you kissed me like you're scared I may run away." he said.

Leonard looked away. "My Barry would have." he murmured.

Barry looked at him and reached for his hand. "If he's anything like me, he likes you. Trust me." he said softly. "I was so shy before I met you and Mick."

"And now you aren't?" Leonard raised an eyebrow.

Barry chuckled. "Now, I'm not that shy." he shrugged. "Okay. So what about you and Mick? You said that you two are partners in crime and all..Is that all?" he asked.

Leonard bit his lip for a moment as he looked down at Barry's hand in his. "We're...something. I don't know if you can say that we're in a relationship. We fuck a lot. But we don't put label to it." he shrugged.

"Naughty." Mick said and Leonard turned around to find the other leaning against the doorframe. "So on your Earth you don't feel like making a honest man out of me." he smirked.

Leonard snorted quietly. "If I suggest a marriage Mick's gonig to kill me. I guess that's the difference between you and my Mick and me and your Snart. You guys may be married but Mick and I are not the marriage type of guys." he shrugged.

"There's no such a thing like not the marriage type of person. When the right person comes around and the right time comes you'll know." Barry said and went to sit back on the couch.

"Or persons." Mick smirked as he went to sit down next to Barry.

"Maybe." Leonard shrugged. 

Mick wrapped an arm around Barry and pulled him closer. "I thought that I don't want to get married as well. That was before we all got together." he said.

Leonard looked at the picture from the wedding and sighed quietly. Maybe they had a point. He never really thought about marrying anyone before. His Barry was out of reach for him. And Mick wasn't even the relationship kind of guy...Right? They never even talked about it. He had just assumed. But now watching Barry and Mick from this Earth together he started to wonder if maybe he wouldn't mind getting married one day. Getting married to Barry and Mick.

"Dinner will be ready after half an hour." Leonard heard Mick say but he was too focused on the photo in front of him. What if on his Earth they could all be together and happy? Just like this Snart-Rory-Allen family or whatever they called it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night and Leonard was still on his back, unable to sleep. After dinner, some pretty tasty dinner, they had sat down to talk some more before he contacted the team and told them what happened. Rip wasn't happy that Leonard had told the other Mick and Barry who he was. He said that they can't see Leonard because that'd be crazy. And Len understood that. After all it was risky. Setting up a meeting with this Barry and Mick and their Snart can lead to someone finding out that he's from another Earth. They were here to look for a weapon to use against Savage and that was the most important thing. Plus if Savage found out what was going on he could go after Mick, Barry and Leonard from this Earth.

Leonard knew that Mick and Barry understand that but he still hated the look on their faces. They knew that it was to protect them but they still looked so sad. It must suck to have your husband taken away and being replaced with someone that looks exactly like him but is actually from another Earth. They tried to act as normal as possible around Leonard but he could see that they miss their Len. And he understood that. He looked exactly like the other Snart but he wasn't really him. He didn't act like him and he couldn't give them what this other Snart gave them. He wasn't their husband. 

Rip had told him that no matter what happens on this Earth he has to remember that this people are not really the one he knows. That they're different and no matter who he meets and what happens he has to remember that they're not the people he cares about. And he knew that. They were Mick and Barry but from another Earth and all. Still they lived a life he wouldn't mind living himself. He wanted to have Barry and Mick. He didn't care if they'd be married or not he just wanted to wake up next to them. It sounded like a pretty nice thing. 

He sighed quietly as he remembered the photo of their wedding. That's what he wanted. For all of them to be happy and they looked damn happy on this photo.

Leonard sat up on his bed and looked around. He was in one of the guest room, a pretty nice one. The bed was really comfortable but he still couldn't go to sleep so he decided to go get a glass of water from the kitchen.

He got out of bed and quietly walked out of the room and down the hall. He had to pass the main bedroom on his way. Barry had told him that he can stay in the guest room right next to their bedroom so if he needs anything he can just come to them and wake them up. Something he wasn't going to do just because he couldn't sleep and wanted water.

He was just about to pass the bedroom when he heard a moan. He immediately froze and looked at the door. Was he imagining things now? But then he heard another moan and he couldn't help himself when he got on his kness and looked at the lock. He knew that it was all kinds of wrong but he just wanted to see what was going on. Not that he didn't have a pretty good idea about that.

Leonard bit his lip when he saw Barry on his back on the bed and Mick on top of him, moving slowly. 

"Come on, Mick." Barry groaned quietly and grabbed his shoulders.

Mick hummed and leaned down to kiss him as he rolled his hips.

Leonard bit his lip harder, he couldn't believe how hot they looked together. He wanted to go in there and pull that sheet off them, it was around Mick's waist and hide the good parts.

Mick started kissing on Barry's neck and the other quickly threw his head back as another moan left his lips.

Barry grabbed Mick and pulled him down to whisper something in his ear.

Mick groaned and seconds later he was on his back with Barry on top.

Barry smirked down at him and put his hands on Mick's chest as he started moving faster.

Leonard almost whined at that. He always imagined things like that. Only he was there too in his fantasies. However, he had no idea how hot they really were. It was the best thing he had seen in his life.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Barry moaned louder and started cumming all over Mick's chest. A second later Mick groaned and Leonard guessed he had came as well, from the look of bliss on his face.

Barry hummed and collapsed on top of Mick. "Love you." he said quietly.

"Love you too." Mick said back.

Leonard licked his lips and slowly moved away from the door. It was bad enough that he had watched them have sex. He couldn't watch the intimacy as well. He walked back to his room, not thirsty anymore. He laid in his bed and tried to ignore his hard on. After five minutes or so he decided that the best thing he can do is take a shower and...maybe jerk off. Maybe turned out to be definitely.

Barry slowly got up after a couple of minutes and walked to the bathroom. He came back with a towel to clean Mick's chest. "Lenny used to do that for us...with his tongue." he smiled a bit as he gave the towel to Mick.

Mick nodded and took it, cleaning his chest quickly. "Yeah, he really enjoys doing it." he smiled and got up. He went to the bathroom to put the towel away and came back to him. 

Barry sat down on the bed and looked at Mick. "It's so strange. This Len looks exactly like Lenny but still...We can't really touch him or anything." he said quietly.

Mick nodded and sat down next to him. "I know what you mean. It's definitely strange. I'm not used to having Len in the room and not touching him. But then again, Bar, this is not our Len." he said.

"But he wants to be. Not our Len but...you know. He wants to be with the other Mick and Barry." he shrugged as he looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Mick raised an eyebrow.

"We talked while you were cooking. He likes the other Barry but he thinks that he's not good enough because he's a criminal and all. And as for the other you...there's something going on. He said that they do it but they're not really a thing." he shrugged.

"Can you imagine us not being a thing?" Mick asked as he laid down on the bed.

"I don't even want to." Barry said as he looked down at Mick. "My life was boring without you two." he smiled.

Mick hummed and pulled him down on top of him. "Hmm, that's a nice thing to know." he said and kissed him softly.

Barry kissed him back and then nipped his lip.

Mick groaned and deepened the kiss.

Barry kissed him back for a moment but then pulled away and rolled off him. "We should sleep. We promised Leonard we'll help him." he said.

Mick grumbled but nodded. "Fine. Fine." he said and wrapped an arm around Barry and pulled him closer.

"Just a second." Barry whispered and pulled away. He got off the bed and walked to the wardbore. He pulled out one of the shirts Leonard wore to bed and put it on before he went back.

Mick sighed quietly as he watched him. "You okay, doll?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arm around him once he got in bed.

Barry nodded. "I just miss Lenny." he whispered against Mick's chest, where he was hiding his face.

"I miss him too." Mick whispered back and pulled him closer. "Good night, Barry." 

"Night, Mick." he said quietly and closed his eyes, thinking about Leonard until he eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how that chapter turned out. In my mind it was better. However, I hope you still like it. If you do please leave some kudos or a comment to let me know that you still like it. Enjoy!

Leonard slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He put his hand on his head, frowning a bit. His head hurt but he couldn't remember why. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He blinked and frowned even more. He didn't know where he was. It was a small room with a bed and a drawer. Then he remembered. Someone had knocked him out. He quickly got out of the bed and looked down at himself. He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt. Something he was definitely not wearing before, not to work at least.

Leonard quickly looked up when he heard the door open and relaxed, letting out a breath. "Mick." he whispered and quickly went to him. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Mick looked at him and raised an eyebrow when the other hugged him. 

Leonard looked up and frowned a bit. "Mick?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong? What happened? Where are we?" he asked as he looked around again.

Mick shook his head a bit. "You're definitely asking too many questions." he said.

Leonard took a step away from him and looked him up and down. "You're different. What happened?"

"I'm not who you think I am. That's the difference." Mick shrugged.

Leonard looked at him and blinked. "What are you talking about?" he asked and frowned even more. "Did you hit your head? Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he put his hand on Mick's forehead.

Mick quickly wrapped his hand around Leonard's wrist and lookedd at his hand. "Is that a wedding ring?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course that it is." Leonard snorted and looked at Mick's hands. "Where is yours?" he asked.

Mick looked at him with wide eyes. "Mine? You mean that...We're....Wow." he blinked.

Leonard took another step away from Mick. "You're not...Who are you?" he asked.

Mick sighed and sat on the bed. "It's rather a long story." he shrugged.

"Then you better start explaining it." he murmured.

Mick looked at him and smirked. "Bossy. Just like Len." he said.

"I'm Leonard Snart. I'm the mayor of Central City. Do you really think that kidnapping me is a good idea?" he asked.

Mick laughed quietly. "No one kidnapped you." he said.

"No? You just knocked me out and took me God knows where." Leonard snorted. "Where are we?" he asked.

Mick looked up at him. "On the Waverider." he said calmly.

"The what?" Leonard blinked at him.

"Waverider. It's a ship." Mick said.

Leonard nodded a bit. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Mick Rory. Who else would I be?" he snorted.

"You're not Mick. Not my Mick." Leonard said firmly.

"I ain't your Mick or anyone else's." Mick shrugged. "I'm from another Earth." he explained.

Leonard snorted. "You're crazy, you know that? Another Earth?" he laughed.

"Ah, I reacted the same way. Especially when I found out that you're the mayor here. I laughed so hard." he smirked.

Leonard frowned. "Is there something funny about it?" he asked.

"Considering that on my Earth you're one of the best criminals - yes, it's funny." Mick shrugged and got up. "Come on. You don't believe me now. Meet the team and you'll see." he said and walked to the door.

"The team?" Leonard frowned.

"Hey, don't frown at me. I didn't want to be part of this team either. It was Len's idea." Mick said and walked out of the room.

"That guy is crazy." Leonard murmured to himself but walked after Mick.

 

An hour or so later Leonard looked at Mick when they were finally alone. "So there really is another Earth, huh?" he asked.

Mick only nodded as he took a sip of his coffee and sat down on his chair.

"And we're not married?" Leonard asked as he sat down on the chair next to Mick.

Mick shook his head. "We're not even dating." he said.

"No?" Leonard asked surprised.

Mick shook his head again. "No. We're just fucking. Sometimes." 

"Just fucking? You had a piece of me an you don't want more? You're quite different than my Mick then." Leonard said.

Mick looked at him. "Oh, I want more. I just don't want to put a ring to it." he shrugged.

Leonard nodded as he watched him. "What about Barry?" he asked.

"Barry?" Mick raised an eyebrow. "What about the kid?" 

Leonard sighed as he turned on his side to look at Mick. "We're all married on my Earth. You, me and Barry." he explained.

"We married the kid?" Mick blinked at him an put his cup of coffee down.

"Yes, we married him. Don't act so surprised." Leonard said.

"But I'm surprised." Mick said.

"So let me guess. We're not even dating Barry on your Earth?" Leonard asked.

Mick shook his head. "The kid's a hero. We're the bad guys. Things doesn't work like that." he said.

"What do you mean a hero?" Leonard asked, tilting his head to the side.

Mick groaned quietly. "From what I know Barry from my Earth travelled to yours and met your dear husband. How come you don't know about that?" he asked.

Leonard blinked. "Your Barry travelled to my Earth and met Barry? He never said anything..." he frowned.

"Because you're not supposed to talk about this." Mick shrugged. "So let's try that. Less talking." he said.

Leonard snorted quietly. "Just like Mick. Moody." he said. "I usually fix that. But now...I guess that it'd be innapropriate." he smirked at him.

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Hah. You really are Leonard Snart. Even when you're married you want more." he shook his head.

"If you're trying to say that I'd be cheating you're wrong. You look exactly like Mick. And from what I see you're the same moody sweetheart." Leonard said. "So even if I wanted to do something with you it wouldn't be cheating. Same goes for Mick and Barry. Your Leonard is just like me. Just from another Earth. It's not cheating when you do it with the same person." he shrugged.

"Nice way of thinking." Mick snorted.

Leonard grinned and got up. "I'd like to take a shower and change into something else. Then we can talk about how long would I have to stay here." he said.

Mick nodded and got up as well. He walked with Leonard to his room. Well not this Leonard's room. The other Leonard's room. Mick shook his head a bit. He was going to get a headache.

"My room is right next to yours. Come over when you're ready." Mick said and walked to his room. He was about to open the door when he looked back at Len. "Oh, and don't try to escape..."

"Gideon will know, I heard that already." Leonard finished and walked to his room.

"Fast learner." Mick shrugged and got in his own room. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. It was so strange. This Leonard looked exactly like Len but he wasn't his Len. This guy was married to him and Barry. That was crazy. Yeah, the kid was good-looking and all but marrying him...It was really crazy. Right? Mick frowned at himself and rubbed on his forehead. Maybe he was having a fever or something but suddenly the idea of marrying Len and Barry didn't sound so bad. After all he knew Len his whole life and they were always there for each other. The sex was unbelievably good. Mick wasn't the marriage type of guy but he wouldn't mind having Len as a husband. As for Barry, he didn't know much about the kid but he wouldn't mind getting to know him. He had to admit that he have had a dream or two involving Leonard, Barry and himself doing some pretty...fun things.

Mick grumbled and got up. Now he needed a shower as well. A very cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry it took me longer to update this chapter but I was pretty busy lately. I'll try my best to update soon.

Mick looked up when Leonard walked in the room after half an hour or so. "Enjoyed your shower?" 

Len shrugged a bit as he closed the door and sat down on the bed. "Sure. It was fine."

Mick sat up as well and looked at the other. "You okay?" he asked.

Leonard nodded. "Still wrapping my hear around the whole 'Another Earth' thing." he explained.

"It's weird. I know." Mick said.

Leonard only nodded and then looked at Mick. "They will realize that he's not me, you know?" he asked.

Mick frowned a bit. "Who?"

"Barry and Mick. They'll know that he's not me." Len said.

"Give him some credit. He's a criminal. A good one. That makes him a good liar." Mick said.

Len shrugged and looked around the room. "Trust me. I'm sure that he's good liar and all but they will still know." he said. "Are all the rooms the same?" he asked.

Mick blinked and quickly looked around. "Pretty much."

Leonard nodded and looked back at Mick. "When can I go?" he asked quietly.

Mick shrugged again. "Don't ask me. I dunno. But you surely can't go out there while Lenny is still there."

Len smirked. "Calling him Lenny, huh?"

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why not?"

Leonard shook his head. "I'm not saying anything but it sounds kinda personal, don't you think?"

"I've known Len basically my whole life. And that's what the people he cares about calls him." he explained.

Leonard nodded. "You mean that's what you and Lisa calls him." he corrected.

"Guess our worlds have something in common."

"You just have to get married and they'll have a lot more in common." Leonard smirked.

Mick shook his head. "Sure, I'll just find Snart and Barry and drag them somewhere to marry them." he snorted.

"Ah, I'm sure the dragging part won't be necessary. They'll come willingly." Leonard grinned.

Mick shook his head again. "I'm not getting married."

"But my Mick loves the life of a married guy." he smirked.

"I'm not your Mick." he shrugged.

"Oh, that's for sure. If you were my Mick we'd be busy right now." he grinned.

Mick rolled his eyes. "You should go get some rest. I'm sure the team would want your help tomorrow."

Leonard nodded. "You're right." he said and got up. "I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Rory." he smirked an leaned to kiss his cheek.

Mick bit his lip for a moment and looked at him. "If we're all married on your Earth what name are we using?" he asked.

Leonard chuckled and walked to the door. "Wouldn't you want to know?" he grinned and left the room, without answering.

Mick snorted and laid back down. "I asked so I must have wanted to know, smartass." he murmured to himself.

 

Leonard woke up the next morning and got up. He went to take a long shower and then walked to the kitchen to find Earth-2 Mick and Barry already there.

"Hey." Barry smiled up at him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he poured Len a cup of coffee.

Leonard bit his lip as he nodded. He leaned against the counter as he got the cup of coffee and took a sip of it. He was trying really hard not to think about the moans he had heard the nights before and the things he had seen.

"That's the second best bed in the house." Barry chuckled.

"We usually put Lisa there is she wants to stay over." Mick added. "And she likes the best." he said.

"That's why we haven't told her that the best bed is in our room." Barry grinned and took a sip of his coffee.

Leonard smiled a bit and took another sip of his coffee.

Barry frowned a bit. "Okay...Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." Leonard said.

Mick tilted his head to the side. "You heard us, didn't you?" he asked.

"Mick!" Barry gasped as he slapped Mick on the chest.

"What?" Mick asked as he looked at him. "He's acting awkward. That's the only explanation." he shrugged.

"Not the only." Barry murmured and looked at Leonard. He gasped quietly. "But you did..." he whined and hide his face in his hands.

Leonard nodded. "Yeah...I...Sorry? I was going to get a glass of water because I couldn't sleep and I heard you while I was walking by the door." he said.

"I can die from embarrassment." murmured Barry.

Mick chuckled quietly. "Oh, come on, Bar. It's just Lenny." he said.

"It's not just Lenny." Barry murmured as he looked at him. "He's not the Len who likes the moans." he grumbled.

"I didn't mind them...I mean...It's just moans." Leonard said, trying to make Barry feel better. The kid looked pretty embarrassed. "I've heard the same one when I was with Mick." he added quickly.

"The same ones?" Mick raised an eyebrow.

"Well not exactly the same but they were pretty similar." Len shrugged.

Barry pulled his hands away from his face, biting his lips. "I'll go take a shower now to stop the whole 'dying from embarrassment' thing." he said.

"He can be too dramatic sometimes." Mick chuckled.

Barry stuck his tongue out at Mick before he looked at Len. "That's not true. And I'm sorry that you heard us. We shouldn't have done it." he said.

Leonard shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I wouldn't have heard anything if I haven't gotten out to get water." he said.

Barry nodded and left the room, still clearly embarrassed.

"Is he going to be embarrassed for a long time?" Leonard asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Mick shrugged as he put a plate full with eggs and bacon in front of Len. "He'll get over it. I'll talk to him." he said.

“You can’t talk someone out of being embarrassed.” Len chuckled.

“I can talk him in and out of lot of things, Len.” Mick smirked as he leaned against the counter opposite of him.

Leonard bit his lip as he tilted his head to the side. Mick was giving him that look again. The look his Mick gave him every time he wanted him. “You realize I’m not him, right?” he asked slowly.

Mick nodded. “I do. But you’re a lot alike.” He said.

Leonard nodded. “You and Mick too. You have the same sex look.” He said.

Mick laughed quietly. “And you and Len have the same taste. He likes watching too.” He said as he pushed himself of the counter.

Leonard looked at him with wide eyes. “How do you…?” he asked quietly.

Mick smirked as he walked to the door. “Let’s say that I just know.” He smirked back at him. “Eat your breakfast now. “


End file.
